A Percy Jackson Christmas
by daughterofAthena111
Summary: Find out what happens when Leo gets hold of a LOOOT of eggnog, Aphrodite goes crazy with the mistletoe, Hera makes Zeus dress up as santa, and more. WARNING: you may have severe laughing problems while reading this.
1. Chapter 1

**First**** fanfic, so no insults please.**

**P****ercy P.O.V**

Wow. Leo must have drunk a LOOOT of eggnog, considering how he's acting. Right now he's running around screaming, "TEAM LEO FOR THE WIN!." I feel bad for anyone trying to calm him down. Which happens to be Annabeth and Piper. The whole camp was having a decorating contest, with Chiron as judge. Apparently the Hephaestus cabin had found some eggnog in the huge pile of decorations, for some reason. And foolishly let Leo get hold of it. I had gotten a tree, some mistletoe, ornaments, tinsel, lights, a light up Santa, and his sleigh. I made some water roll off the roof,making some pretty awesome icicles. Then, I hung the mistletoe above the door. Then I put the light up stuff in front. I put the tree up, and put all the ornaments, tinsel, and some of the lights on the tree. I put the rest of the lights on the roof. I didn't want to look at the Hephaestus cabin's display, 'cause mine sucked compared to theirs, I just know it. Soon Chiron came through, looking at all the displays. I got second to the Hephaestus cabin, no surprise there.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Long author's note at the end.**

**Now for review answers...**

**KTGIRL2013: I'm going to do 1 chapter per day ****until Christmas day… Which happens to be tomorrow. I'm also going to a few more fanfics.**

**Aly kitten: Thanks! Next chapter might be funnier...**

_ON OLYMPUS..._

**Hera's P.O.V**

_Hera and Zeus are having an argument._

"Zeus, I want you to dress up as Santa Claus, go to Camp Half-blood and give presents to everybody," I said. "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT!" Needless to say he was pretty mad. **(A/N:Sorry if I forgot the quotation marks last chapter.)** "No way!" he said. "I'll dress up as …"

'If I have to…" "NOW!" "Fine…*sigh*"

_AT CHB..._

** Percy P.O.V**

"Why the heck is Zeus flying in a chariot pulled by pegasi dressed up as Santa?" I asked Annabeth as we were racing each other up the climbing wall. "Dunno." "Well, let's go find out."

**Zeus P.O.V**

*Sigh.* I really hate Hera sometimes. Wait… "HO HO HO! MERRY CHRISTMAS!" Anyway, now I have to land and make a complete fool of myself. Me, the king of the gods! And I have to give a gift to that devil sea spawn of Poseidon, Percy Jackson or something. Oh , whatever. Let's get this over with.

**Annabeth P.O.V**

Wow. This'll be funny. Hera probably bribed him into getting everyone presents, but it's still as funny. "This'll be funny," I said to Percy. "Tell me about it. Look, he even stuffed a pillow into his shirt and dyed his beard white!" I wonder what I got. Ooh! he landed! Oh, here's mine. Awesome! I got 5 flash drives for Daedalus' computer! Looks like Percy got a coral fountain. "Hey, Annabeth, look! I got a new fountain!" "Great!" Now I think I'm going to go plug a flash drive into my computer.

**Nice for my first fanfic, right? Anyway, in case you are one of those people who skip review answers, I am going to write a new chapter everyday until Christmas, which is tomorrow. Which means that there is only going to be 3 chapters, but I am going to write a few more fanfics. Now, go review or I will take my plastic dagger and gut you like a fish! Did I mention it's plastic?**

** - daughterofAthena111**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**A/N: Sorry for the wait. I was ****either traveling, doing something family related, or too lazy to do anything except read. Again, I apologize. **

**Reviews! Sadly, I only got 1.**

**Amethystgirly: Hmmm… you're right. I did overuse the word funny. Also, I might just change the first chapter to have Leo say something like that.**

**Me: Percy, do the disclaimer. **

**Percy: Do I have to?**

**Annabeth: Seaweed Brain...**

**Percy: Fine… daughterofAthena111 does not own any characters, only the plot.**

**Me: That's better!**

Leo P.O.V

Right now, I am having an eggnog rush. Oh well, its part of the Christmas and New Years spirit! "GIVE ME MORE EGGNOG!" "No way Leo, you've had enough already." Annabeth yelled over my antics. "MORE! MORE! MORE! EGGNOG!" "NO LEO!" Piper yelled. "GIVE ME MORE OR I WILL GIVE YOU COAL FOR EASTER!" "Okay Leo, now I am taking away all your eggnog because now you are seriously confused." Annabeth screamed. "NOOOOO! NOT MY EGGNOG!"

"Yes!"

"NOOO!"

"Yes!"

"NOOO!"

"YES!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! NOT MY EGGNOG!"

"This is a hopeless cause. I'm going to read a architecture book."

**Percy P.O.V**

I saw, or rather heard, the whole thing. Ah, Leo. I'd get your eggnog back, but I don't want to face an angry Annabeth. I walked up to a crying Leo, and said, "Let's prank Annabeth *evil smile*

**Dun Dun Dun! Review me good prank ideas so I can use them to prank Annabeth!**

**Annabeth: WHAT DID YOU SAY?!**

**Me: Heh, Heh… Percy help me! *runs away***

**Percy: Uh… even I know better than to mess with an angry Wise Girl.**

**Annabeth: Good.**

**Me: Nico?**

**Nico: Uh.. nope.**

**Me: Thalia?**

**Thalia: No way.**

**Me: you all are such great friends *sniffle* *bursts into tears and runs away***

**Anyways, review!**


End file.
